Sesame Workshop
Logo descriptions by Nicholas Aczel, WileE2005,'' and Juniorfan88''' Logo captures by mr3urious, V of Doom, snelfu, and Mr. Logo Lord Editions by V of Doom and CuriousGeorge60 Background: First known as "Children's Television Workshop" it was called in 1969-2000, this non-profit production company was founded in 1968 by Joan Ganz Cooney to create the critically-acclaimed children's show Sesame Street. Until 2000, CTW has produced shows such as 3-2-1 Contact, Square One, Cro, Ghostwriter, The Electric Company, Big Bag, Dragon Tales and many other edutainment titles. In 2000, the company was renamed to "Sesame Workshop" to symbolize their move beyond producing just television shows and to capitalize on the Sesame Street name. '''Children's Television Workshop 1st Logo (Sesame Street Custom Logo 1) (May 10, 1969-November 21, 1983) Nicknames: "The Plaque", "CTW Plaque" Logo: We have 2 still images. Still image 1 was of a regular on the show (sometimes more than one) (i.e. Big Bird, Oscar, Susan, Gordon, Bob, etc.) holding up the Sesame Street title logo, which was a rectangular street sign in dark green and had a yellow border. Some small text in a semi-circle above the rectangle read CTW, which stands for "Children's Television Workshop". Still image 2 featured another regular, (again, sometimes more than one, sometimes none at all), holding up a fancy-looking plaque made of marble. The name: CHILDREN'S TELEVISION' ''WORKSHOP''' appears in blue, black, or pale green in front of the plaque. The text was written more sloppy for a long time, but starting around 1979, it was written more neatly. Initially, this would be done in front of a blue background, but around 1976, it was switched to a random outdoor location (such as Central Park, the 123 Sesame Street apartment steps, etc.). Variants: *A version exists where the copyright date flashes below (this was primarily used in the 1970-71 season). *On the first test episode, the real Sesame Street sign was used instead. *The beginning of Big Bird in China had the words "THE CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" written in an Asian-style font with a Chinese text translation on the right, all on a red background. *On 1976-1977 episodes of Sesamstraat, the logo is in a cursive font and there's no plaque. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: The closing of the Sesame Street credits theme plays, as a random SS character says "Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop". Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: *On at least one episode (666), Bert adds a weary "Good night" at the end. *Another episode (406) features the character Cookie Monster, after saying the announcement, adds "...whatever that is." *Episode 810 has Count von Count adding "Ah ah ah, bye-bye!" after saying the spiel. *When Maria would announce the sponsors, she would typically add "Adios!" after saying the line. * On Episode 4, after the voice-over was heard, Oscar adds, "You call this a production? It looks like it was produced by Big Bird! Talk about eggs!" *On An Unknown Episode, 2 people (Old Man and Woman) say the voice-over and the old man says "The Children's Television Workshop? I didn't know that." After that, the woman chuckles *On Another Unknown Episode, Oscar the Grouch add His Catchphrase "Have A Rotten Day" On The End Of The Spiral Availability: While 1969-1983 (Seasons 1-Season 14) Sesame Street episodes are no longer aired on TV, this logo can be found on the Sesame Street: Old School DVD box sets. Scare Factor: Depends on the variant. But minimal for the most part. 2nd Logo (The Electric Company Custom Logo) (1971-1977) Nickname: "The Electric Company Logo" Logo: On episodes of The Electric Company, the closing credits always featured the animated opening title to the show, in which the logo is seen in a cloud-like shape which in turn is seen with several cloud-like shapes and a box that's connected to both sides of the screen. The words "THE ELECTRIC COMPANY" wave, wiggle, and change to the words "THE CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" in orange. Afterwards, the box-like shape would open up and allow the CTW logo to wiggle away. Variant: On seasons 1-2, this logo was just two stills of "THE ELECTRIC COMPANY" and "THE CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" in the cloud-shape. The text was also in white. FX/SFX: The words changing/zooming away, the box opening up. Typical Scanimate effects. Cheesy Factor: This logo just screams in the 1970s, with the tye dye-ish design of the box and the clouds and the pattern seen on the words inside. Music/Sounds: The closing theme was usually heard, and a character from the TV show would always say, "The Electric Company gets its power from... the Children's Television Workshop." Availability: Although the original The Electric Company is no longer on TV, the logo can be found on the show's two "best of" DVDs, released in 2006. Scare Factor: Minimal. It seems very weird overall, though the cheap animation and voice-over may give a few people the shakes. 3rd Logo (1978-1983, 1988-1989) Nicknames: "The Orange Snake", "The (Orange) CTW Snake," "The CTW Box" Logo: On a black background, four vertical orange rectangles appear in the center of the screen and start transforming into the letters in "ctw" simultaneously. The rectangle on the left stretches slightly to the right and left until it forms a square, then curves to the top and bottom to form a "c'". The rectangle in the middle stretches on all sides vertically and horizontally until it resembles a cross with the top right corner slightly bent, then the bottom side stretches out some more and curves to the right to form a lower case "'t". The two rectangles on the far right stretch in opposite horizontal directions until they connect each other in the middle with a bend in one of the quadrilateral corners for emphasis. The two quadrilaterals, along with the middle right corner of the "t'", stretch to the bottom to form the "'w". The small blue text CHILDREN'STELEVISIONWORKSHOP appears in the top left corner where the "T" and "w'" connect. Variants: * On the first two seasons of ''3-2-1 Contact, the closing logo is still (the animated version appeared at the beginning as an opening logo). *There was a filmed variant where the forming-rectangle animation was much slower, and among finishing, the blue text appears above it. The videotaped variant as seen on 3-2-1 Contact ''speeds up the forming animation, then freezes on the finished "CTW" logo for a few seconds until the "Children's Television Workshop" text appears above it. *An in-credit version appears with the NOS logo in blue on 1988 episodes of ''Sesamstraat. FX/SFX: The rectangles stretching, the text appearing. Cheesy Factor: The animation is a bit cheesy, especially in the videotaped variant. Music/Sounds: An eerie synthesizer/electronic tune which sounds like outer-space music, and the once the logo completes, we hear a "ding" at the end to mark the appearance of the "Children's Television Workshop" text. This typically accompanied the videotaped variant. Music/Sound Variant: On Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, we hear a dreamy 8-note tune accompanied by bells and strings. This was used with the filmed variant of the logo. Availability: A very tough find. It used to be on the first 2 seasons of 3-2-1 Contact, but was plastered with the Sesame Workshop "House of Boredom" logo on 2000-2003 airings on Noggin. DVD releases of''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' have also deleted it, so the special starts with no logo. However, this can be found on older VHS prints of Christmas Eve on Sesame Street. Scare Factor: Medium, due to its cheesy animation, creepy electronic music, and the dark environment. The design of the logo wasn't the easiest to look at either. The Christmas variant is much tamer though. However, it's not as bad as the next one... 4th Logo (1983-1997) Nicknames: "Sparks (of Doom)", "The CTW Sparks" "The Scary CTW Logo Logo: On a black background, a spark flies across the top left corner of the screen, writing the word "CHILDREN'S" in blue. It shifts to the middle left cornerand writes "TELEVISION". Then it shifts to the bottom left corner and writes "WORKSHOP". A ray of light flies from the bottom of the screen and "explodes." The logo "glitters". Variants: *On "3-2-1 Contact" and the first season of "Big Bag", the logo is already formed. The latter also featured the end "glittering" animation on the logo. This variant was (surprisingly) also found at the end of a PBS airing of Elmo Says BOO! *On 1993 video releases of "Plaza Sésamo", the logo is shown on the bottom right of the screen with the 1973-2000 version of the 1973-present Televisa favicon logo at the top left. On 1995-1998 episodes, both logos are in 3D and sometimes spin around each other. *On non-USA airings of "Koki", there is an in-credit variant. *On a 1988 pledge-drive special of Sesame Street ''(later released on video as ''Put Down the Duckie), the logo is superimposed over the end of the final scene. FX/SFX: All the animation in the logo. Cheesy Factor: Off the charts. This logo is probably more cheesy than the 3rd logo because the way the spark scrolls and come back flashing seems very cheesy, almost like a real sparkler used against a blue screen, and the light from the bottom looks like a laser, and electronic sounds are certainly amongst what a stereotypical 1980s logo would sound like as well. Music/Sounds: Three electronic keyboard scales quickly descending, each one heard over the spark animations forming each word, followed by a laser zap. Music/Sounds Variants: *On The Best of Elmo ''and possibly the DVD of ''A Musical Celebration '', a series of ascending bells ending with a "gong" sound is used instead. *The still variant at the end of ''Big Bag ''features the end of the show's closing theme. *On ''Sesame Street games for the View-Master Interactive Vision, the logo is silent. Availability: Rare; it used to be on 3-2-1 Contact, various Sesame Street productions (not including the main series itself) and a few other shows from the company, but the "House of Boredom" logo has plastered itself to most older CTW shows when they were reran on Noggin. However, this logo can be found on older 1980s and early 1990s Sesame Street ''and ''3-2-1 Contact ''tapes, like tapes under the ''My Sesame Street Home Video ''label, and under the ''Sesame Songs Home Video ''label. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant: *Original Variant: Medium to high. The synth music, black background, and cheesy effects may throw some people off. The black background will also have an eyesore for some viewers. *''The Best of Elmo Variant: Low. Since the music is much tamer, the visual effects are still here. *Still Variant/Silent Variant: None. 5th Logo (Sesame Street Custom Logo 2) (1983-1984) Logo: Superimposed on the screen is an outline of the Sesame Street logo in orange, yellow, or white.(the position varies depending on the episode). This is followed by the CTW logo in its usual font, in that same color. Variant: Some episodes have the CTW logo horizontally arranged (similar to the next custom logo.) FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The logos appearing and disappearing. Very simple and crude effects. Music/Sounds: Same as the first Sesame Street custom logo. Availability: Uncommon; this was used for a short time, and can be found at the end of Sesame Street ''episodes from the time period. Check your old tapes. Scare Factor: None. Tamer than the previous logo. 6th Logo (''Sesame Street Custom Logo 3) (1984-1995) Logo: Superimposed on the screen (moving or not), we see the Sesame Street logo flipping in (the position varies depending on the episode). This is followed by the white words "CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" in its usual font sliding in one by one. Variants: *On episodes 2164, 2404, and 2749, the real Sesame Street sign takes the place of the animated one. *On episode 2782, which featured a parody of Wide World of Sports called Wide World of Sesame Street, the SS logo is displayed on the model globe used in the show, and the usual CTW text slides in below it as usual. *Beginning in Season 24 in November 1992, this would not be seen on Fridays, as Sesame Street had introduced a new closing credit sequence for then. *On episode 2929 (and its repeat, episode 3184), a big Sesame Street logo flips in at the bottom, with the CTW text appearing at the top. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The flipping and sliding. Once again, pretty simple effects, but a lot better compared to logo 4. Music/Sounds: Same as before synced up to the animation of the sliding words. Availability: Uncommon; seen at the end of older Sesame Street episodes of the era. Check your old tapes for this one. Scare Factor: None. 7th Logo (Square One TV ''Custom Logo 1) (1987-1991) Logo: On various backgrounds, the Square One TV logo flies around the screen then immediately disappears as a copyright notice appears. A few seconds later, the Square One TV goes in random until it reaches the center of the screen. Less than a second later, the Children's Television Workshop appears zooming out plastering the Square One portion of the logo. Thus, the logo reads "CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP TELEVISION." Variants: *For the first season only, the CTW logo text is blue on a black background. For the final two seasons of this sequence, it was changed to a purple background with white text. *In early episodes of Square One TV as well as Friday episodes, the logo would already begin at the copyright screen. FX/SFX: The logo flying and going in random, the CTW logo zooming out. Music/Sounds: The final eight seconds of the ''Square One TV ''theme song (from Seasons 1-3) with Cynthia Darlow saying "100% of ''Square One TV is a production of the Children's Television Workshop." Her announcement is followed by a kid chorus shouting "SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE ONE!" Availability: Uncommon, seen at the end of older Square One TV ''episodes of the era. Check your old tapes for this one. Scare Factor: None. 8th Logo (''Square One TV ''Custom Logo 2) (1991-1992) Logo: On a black and white checkered background, the Square One TV logo zooms in with a copyright notice fading in. Afterwards, it immediately cuts from the CTW logo in pink, to a fully checkered board logo zooming out, revealing the Square One TV logo, turning itself to the right and facing the viewer FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: The closing bars of the Season 4-5 ''Square One TV''theme song with Cynthia Darlow saying "100% of Square One TV is a production of the Children's Television Workshop." followed by a female chorus singing "SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE ONE!" Availability: Uncommon, seen at the end of older ''Square One TV ''episodes of the era. Check your old tapes for this one. Scare Factor: Low. 9th Logo (''Mathnet ''Custom Logo) (1991-1992) Logo: On a blue background, we see the Mathnet seal radial wiping in with it's slogan "to congitate and to solve." fading in. Variant: Sometimes the logo just appears as a still image. It would usually fade-to the CTW logo. FX/SFX: The wiping in, the slogan fading in. Music/Sounds: Just Cynthia Darlow saying "100% of Mathnet is a production of the Children's Television Workshop." Sometimes, after her announcement, George Frankly would laugh. Availability: The original version was seen on Mathnet 1-Hour Specials, but was retained on VHS releases of "The Case of the Unnatural" and Despair in "Monterey Bay." The still variant with the CTW logo was seen on ACME Crime Net prints of "The Case of the Unnatural" and The Calpurnian Kugel Caper". Scare Factor: None. 9th Logo (''Sesame Street Custom Logo 4) (1992-2000) Logo: This is incorporated into the original version of the 1992-2006 Sesame Street closing credit sequence. After the credit scroll, we come across an animated version of the familiar Sesame Street sign flipping in against a cloudy sky with buildings. Big Bird (live-action) walks by and says the usual end spiel as the words "Children's Television Workshop" in white with black outlines is wiped in. FX/SFX: The animated sign and the live-action Big Bird walking by, all done by regular series animator Joey Ahlbum. Music/Sounds: Same as the first three Sesame Street custom logos, but this time the hip-hop playing the theme and the announcer is Big Bird. Music/Sounds Trivia: The music used for the ending theme were the Yamaha DX7 keyboard, the Linndrum drum machine and the Roland D-50 keyboard. Music/Sounds Variant: In the October 13, 2000 rerun of Episode 3895, Big Bird doesn't say the usual ending spiel, even though he still moves past the sign and his mouth still moves as if he were talking. This was most likely done to remove the CTW reference, since the company was renamed "Sesame Workshop" by then. Availability: Seen on several Sesame Street episodes from the time period starting with the premiere episode of Season 24 (episode 3006), mostly ones that initially aired on Fridays, though some season premieres (such as episode 3786, containing the debut of "Elmo's World") would feature this credit sequence. Some episodes from the period can be found on VHS and DVD. CTW abolished this logo around 2000 when they renamed themselves as Sesame Workshop. Scare Factor: None, but it may increase on Season 30-31 episodes since the "purple static" in-credit logo follows the sequence. 10th Logo (Cro Custom Logo) (1993-1995) Nicknames: "The Rolling Stone", "The Cro Logo", "Prehistoric CTW" Logo: We see two pink boulders against a blue background; one is round, while the other is in the shape of an inverted triangle. Both have cracks and niches in them. From the screen's right, we see a third pink boulder in the shape of a square rolling in. It bumps into the second boulder, and all three boulders crumble apart slightly; each one forms a letter: the first one forms "'''C",the second forms "T'" and the third one forms "'W." Copyright information fades in at the bottom of the screen. FX/SFX: The boulders rolling and breaking. This was produced by Film Roman (who also produced Cro). Music/Sounds: First we hear several descending trumpet notes, then the sound of the boulders crumbling, and then an ascending four-note piano jingle accompanied by a descending four-note trumpet jingle. Availability: Only used on Cro, which is hardly ever rerun nowadays. Scare Factor: Minimal; this logo is rather cute, but the huge boulders/jagged "CTW" design may turn some people off. 11th Logo (Square One TV Math Talk Custom Logo 3) (1995-1996) Logo: Against an animated purple BG with a white copyright notice below, and after the Square One TV Math Talk logo appears, the CTW logo from logo 4 (in white) slides in word-by-word and in the correct order, from the left, right, and left sides of the screen, respectively. This is succeeded by the funding credits. FX/SFX: Just the letters sliding in. Music/Sounds: The end theme to Square One TV Math Talk (an upbeat tune with horns) with Cynthia Darlow saying "Square One TV Math Talk is a production of the Children's Television Workshop.". Availability: Uncommon; seen on tapes of Square One TV Math Talk(a spin-off of Square One TV used for instructing teachers), which is hardly, if ever, aired on TV. Scare Factor: None. 12th Logo (Ghostwriter Custom Logo) (1992-1995) Logo: On a black BG in the center of the screen, the Ghostwriter from the show of the same name appears (in yellow) and flies across the top of the screen from left to right, wiping in the words "Ghost'writer" (in green, and in the show's font) with "is produced by" below it (in red). Then, all of a sudden, the "W" and "T" in "writer", as well as the "C" in "produced" drop out, swirl around, and form a large "'CTW" in the colors you see here, shoving the rest of the words off the screen. Ghostwriter then flies across the screen from right to left, wiping in the words "in association with BBC TELEVISION" ("BBC" being displayed as its familiar logo from the time) below that. Variant: Later episodes do not have the BBC info. FX/SFX: The text being formed, as well as Ghostwriter himself. Pretty standard 2D effects. Music/Sounds: A funky bass/synth guitar tune, as well as scribbling sounds as the words are being formed. Someone probably says "Ghostwriter is a production of the Children's Television Workshop.". Availability: Seen at the end of the BBC television show Ghostwriter on select PBS stations. Perhaps retained on the DVD. Scare Factor: Low. 13th Logo (1997-2000) Nicknames: * Original Version: “The Bouncing Letters", "Play it Smart", "The Sailors' Hornpipe Logo", "The CTW Semicircle” * Sesame Street ”In-credit” Variants: “The Curtain (for the 1995-1998 episodes)“, “The Purple Static”, “The Purple Static from Hell”, “Big Bird”, “Evil Big Bird”, “Toodle-Loo!”, “The Coming Soon from Sesame Street Logo” Logo: On a shady cyan background, we see a yellow semi-circle (the same one from the Sesame Street logo) turned on its bottom side with the red letters "C'", "'T", and "W'" positioned from left to right. The C bounces on the semicircle, making it slant to the left. Then the T twists in a slight angle around while the W bounces. The semicircle rebounds to its original position, then the three letters bounce together, pushing the semicircle to the ground. The semicircle bounces up and rotates a few times before settling into a position halfway up the screen. The text "CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" comes from underneath the semicircle in yellow. The three letters flip in the air and land on the face of the semicircle. The sign bounces once more as the text "PLAY IT SMART" appears below in black. Variants: *There was an early version of this logo without "PLAY IT SMART". Also, the shadow still appears behind "'CTW" after the logo forms. *A still version of this logo was seen on Nintendo 64 versions of Elmo's Letter Adventure and Elmo's Number Journey. *On 1998-1999 episodes of Plaza Sésamo, a picture of the logo flies around with the 1973-2000 version of the 1973-present Televisa logo. *On 1995-1998 episodes of Sesame Street, an in-credit version (without the semicircle) is behind a blueish green curtain with copyright info around it. On 1998-1999 episodes, it appears on a purple static background (from the Coming Soon from Sesame Street bumper), then slides to the left to show Big Bird saying "toodle-loo!" before the fundings are announced. The text and music were both modified for the 2000 season, while everything else remained the same, although the variant ends to show corporate sponsors after Big Bird signs off. *On 1999-2000 episodes of Dragon Tales, an in-credit version (without the semicircle) appears on the nighttime at Dragon Land background and the text was modified and music was modified as the Dragon Tales song. *There‘s another variant without a semicircle in sometimes Sesame Street International ending credits in 2002-2011. *There‘s yet another variant without a semicircle, where the Sesame Street logo and under it is the company name, which is on a white background. FX/SFX: CGI from Pittard Sullivan! Music/Sounds: A horn playing a tune that starts out similar to "Sailor's Hornpipe", accompanied by bouncing sound effects. On 1995-1998 episodes of Sesame Street, the closing theme of the TV show (which is a jolly keyboard/bass tune). On 1998-2000 episodes of Sesame Street, a bombastic re-orchestration of the Sesame Street theme following by Big Bird saying "Toodle-loo!" and it ends with the music from the previous “in-credit” variant. On 2000 episodes of Sesame Street, a breathy synth chime tune with Big Bird's same dialogue, as everything else remained the same. Availability: Near extinction: Even though this logo was sort of common in the late 1990s and early 2000s, it has since become increasingly rare and hard to find. It was seen on Seasons 29-31 (1997-2000) episodes of Sesame Street, ''later ''Big Bag ''episodes and all Season 1 episodes of Dragon Tales when they were aired on television in 1999 and April 2000, while re runs of later episodes of Season 1 and newer seasons of the show use the 2000 Sesame Workshop logo, however re runs of earlier episodes still use this logo. The early version can be found on the VHS releases of Fiesta, Big Bird Gets Lost, ''Elmopalooza, The Alphabet Jungle Game, The Great Numbers Game, Another Musical Celebration, ''(the sequel to A Musical Celebration) ''Cinderelmo ''(the DVD release also has the logo intact), Elmo's World, and ''Elmo's World Babies Dogs and More (''however later printings replace it with the House of Boredom logo. Vid''eos that have the logo with "PLAY IT SMART" include The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street, Let's Eat, Funny Food Songs, Kids Favorite Songs, ''and The Adventures of Elmo and Grouchland Sing and Play. '' Also appears on the games'' Elmo's Letter Adventure, and ''Elmo's Number Journey for the Playstation and Nintendo 64. It is also available on only one Dragon Tales DVD of the time, the DVD release of Dragon Tales: Adventures in Dragon Land, ''along with some VHS tapes of Dragon Tales''. This logo makes a surprise appearance on the 2001 DVD of Kids Favorite Songs 2, following the DVD Menu. However, after you push play on said DVD, it opens the same way as the VHS with the 2000 Sesame Workshop logo. It also appears on the 2001 reprint DVD of The Alphabet Jungle Game and The Great Numbers Game before the menu. It also appears again after the previews on said DVD, considering it was originally released on VHS in 1998. Scare Factor: Depending on the variants: * Original Version: None; this is a cute logo. * All "In-credit" Sesame Street Variants: Low to medium for the early "purple static" variant. The large font of "Children's Television Workshop", combined with the very bombastic music, the purple static and Big Bird saying "Toodle-loo!" will frighten some younger viewers (especially if they're caught off-guard). Medium to high for the later "purple static" variant, as the music is more worse. The font of "Children's Television Workshop" doesn't look that friendly either, but those who are used to it will have less of a problem. * Sesame Street: Unpaved Variant: None. However, it's tame. 14th Logo (The Adventures in Elmo in Grouchland Custom Logo) (October 1, 1999) Nicknames: "CTW Car", "The CTW Semicircle II" Logo: On a light-blue background, we see the Children's Television Workshop semicircle from the previous logo on some wheels and then it stops. A door comes out of the logo and a bunch of letters come out of the semicircle, and form the words "CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP". As we zoom out, the semicircle leaves and the letters get pushed up to form the logo as the semicircle re-appears. FX/SFX: 2D animation produced by The Ink Tank in New York. Music/Sounds: A bouncy piano tune, and a crowd of adults talking when the letters get off. Availability: Rare; appeared at the end of The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. Spotted on the 1999 VHS print and the DVD print. Scare Factor: None, this is another cute logo. S'esame Workshop' 1st Logo (2000-2011) Nicknames: "House of Boredom", "The Sesame Workshop House" Logo: On a white background, we see an abstract green house with a purple roof and the text: sesame workshop outlined below. The window of the house is filled with yellow glitter. The house bounces and the roof explodes open to the right, sending the glitter sprinkling all over. Some of the glitter remains to form a lightning bolt crowned with a star, some sprinkles to the left to fill the "sesame" text with purple, and some sprinkles to the right to fill the "workshop" text with green, rendering it like this: sesameworkshop Variants: Here are the four variants of this logo: *Green house and purple roof (most common variant; it replaces the CTW logo shown on 1999-2000 episodes of Dragon Tales) (2000-2005). *Red house and purple roof (seen only on the CTW/Noggin co-production The Upside Down Show). *Purple house and green roof (seen on CTW/Noggin co-productions) *Purple house and red roof (second common variant; it usually plasters old CTW logos). This one is the first to contain the byline as described below. This variant also is used to plaster over the Noggin Originals logo. *Blue house and green roof (seen on Plaza Sésamo and perhaps other foreign-language co-productions of Sesame Street, also spotted on Spanish episodes of Pinky Dinky Doo). *The text "The nonprofit organization behind Sesame Street and so much more" (in the same color as the house) is shown below on occasion. *Green house and green roof (seen on Shara'a Simsim). *On some occasions. the www.sesameworkshop.org URL can be seen underneath the sesameworkshop text. *There was a still version of this logo with the green roof and blue house. It can be seen on Let's Make Music, Elmo's World: Singing Drawing and more, Elmo's World: Flowers Bananas and more, and earlier prints of Elmo's Musical Adventure: The Story of Peter and the Wolf (later printings used the red roof and purple house) *Another variant has been discovered using the purple house and red roof, and features a byline reading "A nonprofit educational organization" in 2003 and "A nonprofit educational organization behind Sesame Street" in 2004-2006 underneath the sesameworkshop text, and the sesameworkshop.org URL can be seen underneath. The 2003 byline was also used on the 2004 DVD of Elmo's World, Elmo Has Two. with the 2000 logo's music In-Credit Variants: *On 2000-2002 episodes of Sesame Street, the 1998-2000 in-credit variant of the CTW logo was now modified to read "Sesame Workshop" (without the house). The music was also modified again in 2001, while everything else remained the same and in 2001, the text was modified. *On Dragon Tales, the Sesame Street in-credit variant of the CTW logo from 1999 was displayed during the end of the ending credit sequence and now modified to read "Sesame Workshop". *On 2003-2006 Sesame Street ''episodes, the in-credit variant from 2001 was displayed during the end of the 1992-2006 ending credit sequence. In 2004, the text was modified. *On 2007 ''Sesame Street ''episodes, another in-credit variant of the logo, without a house of boredom and used which consisted of the "a production of sesameworkshop" and the "The non-profit organization..." byline as well, all in green text on a black background. This was eventually replaced with the second logo in the next season. This also appears on the new series of ''The Electric Company (without the byline). *A 2000 superimposed variant can be found at the end of Sesame English. *On episodes of Plaza Sésamo from 2000, a picture of the logo flies around with the 1973-2000 version of the 1973-present Televisa logo. FX/SFX: The sparkles and house forming. The logo was designed by Carbone Smolan and the animation was by The Ink Tank. Cheesy Factor: The animation is a bit tacky. Music/Sounds:A tuba plays at the start, then we hear a pop sound with a roof of a giggling child, and then a short tuba and accordion piece. In some cases, it uses the end theme of a show. Music/Sounds/Variants * The still variant with the blue house and green roof uses 6 ascending synthesized piano notes, followed by descending tuba notes * The Around the World promo has Whoopi Goldberg talking about Sesame Workshop in different countries, and a lively electric bass tune with drums and an oboe. This variant was used starting in 2004, with What's the Name of that Song?. * On 2000-2001 episodes of Sesame Street, the 2000 CTW "in-credit" logo was heard. On 2001-2002 episodes of Sesame Street, the Sesame Street theme played by a mute trumpet assemble. Availability: Very common, as it is pretty much on every show PBS and Sesame Workshop distribute together, with the exception of 2000-2007 episodes of Sesame Street. Also, when shown on 2000-2005 episodes Dragon Tales, this logo would appear before Columbia TriStar's Boxes (or Sony's Bars) of Boredom and it does/did in 2002-2005! Also, when shown on Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat, this logo would appear after the Cinegroupe logo. It was also shown on re runs of Season 1 episodes of Dragon Tales, along with Season 2 and Season 3 episodes of said show. It can also be found on most Dragon Tales DVDs and VHS tapes, except for Dragon Tales Adventures in Dragon Land (that DVD used the CTW semi-circle logo instead, however the front, back, and disc cover had this logo). Scare Factor: * Original Version: None, it's a clean (and boring) logo. * All "In-credit" Sesame Street Variants: The early "purple static" variant has the same as CTW's later "purple static" in-credit variant. Low to medium for the later "purple static" variant, as the music is less-scary. All variants have the same fonts as the CTW "in-credit" variants. Again, those who are used to it will have less of a problem. 2nd Logo (2008- ) Nicknames: "Sesame Workshop All-Stars," "The Elmo Logo," "Uh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!," "Elmo's LOL", "No House of Boredom" Logo: On a yellow background, the green "sesame" text is seen, arranged like this: sesame Next to it, various stills of CTW/Sesame Workshop characters appear one-by-one next to the logo, including characters from CTW/Sesame Workshop co-productions outside of the USA. Characters include, from left to right: Cookie Monster, Chamki (from Galli Galli Sim Sim, the Indian co-production of SS), a clay-mation Bert (from "Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures"), Big Bird, a clay-mation Ernie (also from "Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures"), Abelardo Montoya (from Plaza Sésamo, the Mexican co-production of SS), Kami reading a book (from "Takalani Sesame", the South-African co-production of SS) and Pinky (from Pinky Dinky Doo). Then the "workshop" text pops in letter-by-letter from right to left, replacing the characters, and is now arranged like this: sesameworkshop A still of Elmo fades in reclining on the O, and we hear Elmo's distinctive laughter. Variant: Sesame Tree, Northern Ireland's co-production of Sesame Street, uses a special still variant that shows the Sixteen South logo and SW logos at the top with "Produced in association with BBC Northern Ireland" below it, along with a copyright date. FX/SFX: The characters appearing and changing into the text, Elmo fading in. Music/Sounds: The standard audio is a tuba and bass clarinet tune that starts out similar to Cruella De Vil's song from 101 Dalmatians with accordions followed by Elmo's distinctive laugh when he fades in. Music/Sounds Variants: * On 2008-present Sesame Street episodes, the ending of the then-current Sesame Street closing theme is heard, with Elmo's laugh heard at the end. * The Sesame Tree variant uses the end theme of the show. Availability: Current; seen on episodes of Sesame Street starting with Season 39 (2008). It also can be seen on Plaza Sésamo. It was also seen on Galli Galli Sim Sim, before the 1987-present Turner logo. Scare Factor: None, unless Elmo freaks you out. 3rd Logo (2018-) Nicknames: "Sesame Street's Cookie Jar", "Sesame Street Sign Of Boredom" Logo: On a white background, we see the text "Sesame Workshop" in black, stacked up on each other, surrounded by a yellow line with a hump in the middle (paying homage to the Sesame Street sign) on the top of "Sesame", and a green line at the bottom of "workshop". Variant: At the beginning of Esme & Roy, the logo is completely white, and is right next to the HBO logo, with a light orange "&" symbol in the middle. "Present" is seen below the logos in the same color. It is on a orange background. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Like many logos from this decade, it's VERY generic. Also, the font, the way the words are stacked on each other, and the two lines on the top and bottom give it a suspicious resemblance to the Cookie Jar logo. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the TV show. Availability: Brand new. Seen on Esme and Roy. Scare Factor: None. Category:Logos Category:Sesame Street Category:The Electric Company Category:3-2-1 Contact Category:Square One TV Category:Mathnet Category:Cro Category:Square One TV Math Talk Category:Ghostwriter Category:Big Bag Category:Dragon Tales Category:Elmo's World Category:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Category:Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Nightmare Logos Category:2010s production logos